


Not Part of the Plan

by Ralemalt



Series: Fiki Week [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, Takes place in the avengers timeline, There's a little violence but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/pseuds/Ralemalt
Summary: Shopping had been part of the plan. Aliens? Not so much.Written for FiKi Week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * This is a little late but real life got a little hectic, plus I had to rework my idea because someone had already posted using the fandom I was originally going with.
> 
> * I have never written Marvel characters, even though I love them to bits, so I hope they're acceptable!
> 
> Prompt: Crossover or Borrowed Universe

It was supposed to be an easy shopping trip. Take the bus to the store, get what they needed, and go back home. The plan was to put everything away, and then curl up on the couch together to watch a movie or two.

Dodging and running from the aliens that had flown out of a giant worm hole to attack the city had _not_ been a part of this plan.

Neither had been to lose Fili in the massive crowds of panicking people, but Kili's plans never seemed to work out right, so why should this one have?

Cells were down, probably either destroyed or overloaded with emergency calls, so Kili couldn't even reach him that way.

Being the taller of the two, the brunet tried to spot the familiar head of blond, but it was useless with the way everyone was pushing and shoving to get to safety. That probably _was_ the smart idea for everyone, but Kili had no self-preservation when it came to Fili’s wellbeing, and he wasn't going to leave his boyfriend somewhere where there were _aliens_ flying around!

He ducked and wove his way through the crowd, trying to yell Fili's name louder than the screams and cries from the masses keeping them separate. It was an impossible task to say the least, and Kili gave up rather quickly. Instead, he found a car that had already been smashed up by what looked like falling debris and jumped on top of it to see if it would prove better.

It took a few moments for the screaming crowd to disperse, but even then he couldn't see any sign of Fili. "Fili!" He shouted frantically, heart pounding in his chest at the idea of losing the love of his life to this mess.

"What's that green thing?" He heard someone yell and it was followed by the loud sound of glass and rock.

On instinct Kili looked up only to find the building coming down on top of him. He leapt from the car and back onto the ground, skidding on loose chunks of building and glass. He managed to dodge the pieces of building as they completely destroyed the car but ended up falling on the roughened street, scraping his hands and his chin.

Dazed for a moment, Kili laid panting against the asphalt; his breath stirring up the dust from the destruction. Eventually, the need to find Fili and make sure he was safe gave him the motivation to push himself to his feet, which was a good thing since not even a minute after, a couple of the aliens appeared on foot and began to shoot their weapons toward the few people still about.

Screams erupted once more as everyone ran forward toward a building that looked stable enough to withstand the abuse, Kili included. It wasn't safe on the street; not with the aliens and not with that big green guy that seemed to be intent on smashing everything. Kili could only hope that Fili had found some kind of shelter too.

The building wasn't anything special holding offices of some kind. There was plenty of space though, and everyone inside was able to have a quiet moment to catch their breath and try to collect their reeling thoughts and emotions. Kili realized his hands were shaking and his legs were trembling now that he had time to think.

They wouldn't be able to stay there long, Kili figured. It wasn't safe with everything going on outside; it was probably just a matter of time before this building was attacked too.

The brunet glanced around at all the people, a piece of him hoping that somehow he'd found Fili and they could be reunited. But instead of his lover's face, the faces around him caused a chill to run down his spine, and he had to wonder if his own face was as pale as theirs or expressing any of the varying degrees of shock he saw. Everyone was covered in dust and smeared with dirt, and some of them, like Kili, had bloody clothes or obvious injuries.

But they were alive, right? That's all that mattered.

He refused to believe that Fili wasn’t alive too. The blond was a fighter, had always been since Kili had met him. Fili _had_ to be alright.

Sudden gasps and a couple of screams broke Kili from his thoughts, and he realized that someone had entered the building. The man was short and that tight leather outfit didn’t look particularly practical, though the large bow he held in one hand and the arrows strapped to his back certainly were. The man scanned the crowd a moment before speaking into a communicator of some sort. “I found approximately twenty civilians on East 9th. Alive but shaken.” There was a pause as someone else spoke. “Alright. I’ll bring ‘em to you.”

The moment he’d stopped speaking, the man was bombarded with questions.

“What’s going on?” A woman asked from the back.

“What are those things?”

“Who are you?”

The guy seemed a little annoyed but tried to calm everyone down. “Who I am is the guy who’s going to get all of you to safety, and I’m sure you’ll be able to find out what’s going on and what those things are once you’ve all made it home tonight and watch the news. Now, I need you all to work together while we get out of here.” He stated to the group before talking into his communicator again. “Iron Man, we clear?”

The name of the familiar figure caused a few of the group to relax, knowing that _the_ Iron Man was around giving them hope. Kili didn’t care who was out here as long as he found Fili.

“You got about five minutes, Hawkeye. What, did you all stop and have a tea party?” The loud and sarcastic voice came from the device, causing this Hawkeye to roll his eyes.

“We’re coming out.” Was all the man said before motioned for everyone to get outside. “Move quick, stay low, and follow the red tin can in the sky.”

“I heard that.” The communicator was still on apparently.

“You were supposed to.” Hawkeye retorted before hissing to everyone still standing there, “Come on!”

That got everyone moving.

The devastation of the area was jarring as everyone paused only a moment to look at the damage done by the fighting. Buildings were crumbling and the air was thick with smoke and dust. The group was ushered forward so nobody got to look for very long before they were following the gold and red form of Iron Man who hovered a few feet above them.

Following him led them to a small police encampment that had been set up to tend to those who were injured. It was well hidden and well-guarded, and the moment they stepped into it they were all ushered to different areas to get checked over. Kili allowed himself to be checked with the idea that he’d be able to look for Fili sooner than if he fought with anybody. Luckily he’d only sustained a few scrapes and a lot of bruises and was suffering from a mild case of shock, which was common today.

He was close enough to the man called Hawkeye to hear him mutter to one of the doctors, “Cap’s bringing in a group. He says there are three injured, but he doesn’t know how critical they are.”

The doctor only nodded and got to work getting three beds ready for the injured parties.

Kili got up when there was a commotion at the door since he didn’t need the bed he’d been sitting in and he wanted to get out of the way, but he froze in his tracks at what he saw.

Every boy by the age of twelve at least knew who Captain America was, but Kili was very familiar with the figure in red, white, and blue because his boyfriend was a not so secret fanboy and had a little collection back at their apartment. Kili had always thought it was rather adorable, especially when Fili would bashfully – but very eagerly – accept anything new Kili might find for him to add to the collection.

Now, being faced with the impressive figure of the man himself – (how it was possible a man from the First World War was here and alive, Kili couldn’t have cared less), the brunet was rendered shocked with surprise and utter relief. Not with the man himself, but with the battered but clearly blond haired person slung over a patriotic shoulder.

“Fili!” Kili cried out as he darted forward, ignoring everything else as he made his way over just as Captain America was setting the injured form onto a bed.

“Kee?” To Kili’s relief, Fili spoke, forcing his head up once Kili was there next to him. There was a jagged slice along Fili’s forehead and temple, and blood stained the side of his face. They gripped at each other for a few moments, breathing in the same air as their sudden tears mingled.

“I’m here.” Kili promised as he reluctantly moved enough to let the doctors do their job, though he refused to let go of Fili’s hand now that he’d found him.

“Ah, now it makes sense.” The voice caused Kili to turn away from his boyfriend and up at the man who’d saved him. Kili couldn’t really see Captain America’s face from behind the mask – which was probably the point of wearing it – but he could easily see the gentle smile. “He kept telling me he had to find _his key._ He’d hit his head, so I thought he meant a key to something.”

The knowledge that Fili had been looking for him but had gotten hurt in the process made Kili’s heart ache and he swallowed roughly, “No…we lost each other when those things attacked.” He explained before flushing a little. Captain America probably didn’t care about little things like that.

A hand squeezed Kili’s shoulder and he focused on the man once more. He was treated to a sympathetic smile, “You found each other and you should both be fine. My men and I will take care of the aliens.” He stumbled over the word ‘aliens’ as if even he couldn’t believe they were real. “I found your partner and that other young man,” He motioned to a bed nearby where another guy was being treated for serious looking injuries, “helping people who’d been trapped in their cars get out safely—”

Kili unintentionally interrupted him with a snort as he wiped his face of any lingering tears. He still felt shaken and maybe a little emotional, but he was calming down now that he knew Fili was safe and alive.

“—You should be proud.”

“I am.” Kili promised, nodding his head as he looked back at Fili with an altogether sappy smile. His boyfriend was still awake but his eyes were shut tightly as one of the doctors cleaned his head wound. It looked pretty deep and was apparently painful if the tightening grip on his hand that Fili was squeezing was anything to go by. It would probably scar. “I’m just not surprised. Thanks for bringing him to safety, uh…Mr. America.” Kili stumbled, unsure what to call the man.

Thankfully Captain America chuckled, “Steve is fine.” He introduced then winced a little, maybe like he wasn’t supposed to reveal that much. Kili knew that Iron Man certainly hadn’t cared about his identity, but maybe this man was different. “But no need for thanks; I never leave a man behind.”

Kili would keep his secret. “Thank you anyway, Steve.” He said instead before a groan caught both their attention.

“Kee?” Fili muttered, clearly not completely with them yet as he struggled into a sitting position with Kili’s help, hand held to his head in clear pain. “I had the strangest dream. You’re going to make fun of me. There were _aliens_ and I had to be rescued by Captain-” Those blue eyes Kili had missed so much finally focused on him before sliding over to the figure standing a little behind Kili, “-America. _Oh my god_.”

Kili knew he was smirking at Fili’s shocked expression, “I don’t think I’ll be making fun of you for it.” He promised, “You hit your head, and the Captain brought you here.”

“I-” Clearly intelligent thought had fled the mind of his normally eloquent boyfriend as he stared up at the image of his childhood (and adulthood) hero, “You…you’re really here?”

“I am.” Steve nodded as he held out his hand and waited patiently for Fili to get the hint and take it. They shook before Steve clasped Fili’s hand between his own. “You did a brave thing. The world could use a lot more people willing to stop and help out another.”

“Cap! Thor needs backup!” Hawkeye called from behind them, gaining the attention of all three.

“Roger that.” Steve nodded before turning back to the two men. “I expect you two to stay out of anymore trouble, and I have my ways of checking.” It sounded like the man was warning two children, “It was a pleasure to meet you both. Make sure to take care of each other.”

With that, he turned around and stepped closer to Hawkeye so that they could speak more privately.

Kili glanced away from the man and back to his boyfriend, only to snicker as he found Fili’s wide eyes still glued to the Captain. He nudged the blond gently, “Hey. You’re going to attract flies that way.” He teased.

Those blue eyes blinked and Fili turned to look at Kili for just a moment before his attention was once more on Captain America.

“Stop staring at his ass, you jerk!” Kili began to snicker, the stress and fear of the day slowly melting away and leaving him a little giddy with relief.

“I can’t help it.” Fili shook his head before wincing and hissing at the pain the action caused. He finally looked at Kili before pulling the brunet onto the bed with him. It was small and they barely had any room to maneuver, but they made it work. “You’re not hurt, are you?” He murmured into Kili’s hair as they clung to each other.

Kili shook his head. “No.” He promised as he curled up a little more into Fili’s side, reveling in the familiar heat and scent that was almost covered by smoke and ash. “But you were so rest. Captain America says he and his guys will beat the aliens, and if Captain America says he’s going to do something, I think I believe him. We might be here for a while, so go to sleep.”

The arm around him squeezed lightly before Fili sighed and gave in. “You won’t leave?” He asked, even as he settled down as comfortably as he could and closed his eyes.

“Not even for a naked Iron Man.”

Fili snorted, but then whined as the action hurt. Kili gently kissed his head and murmured his apology before falling silent so Fili could rest.

He lay quietly for a while, gently stroking Fili’s dirty hair as he planned on what would happen after. Because surely Captain America and his team would win (they had to, alright?) and everyone could go back home, hopefully. He didn’t want to think about going back to a destroyed apartment, but he supposed it was possible. It wouldn’t matter, they’d figure that out. He managed to plan out a shower, a proper meal, and then finally sleep in a proper bed, but anything after that was halted as exhaustion caught up with him and Kili finally followed Fili into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled with the end because it just didn't want to end!


End file.
